The Changes we Make
by Blizzard1827
Summary: When Tsuna loses everything and has a chance to make things right, will he be able to? Will the choices he make be right?
1. Chapter 1

Fire, there was fire everywhere. Tsuna remembers the loss and fall of all of his family; the first to go were Mukuro and Chrome. They made him run away, it was the job of the Mist to hide the Sky from threats and they did their job. Their tridents had been delivered to Tsuna in the mail, along with their Vongola gear. Attached was a note saying how this could have been prevented if Tsuna had just left things as they were and let the weak be taken out. The next to go was Lambo; at 16 he had developed his powers and was stronger than they had been at his age, he was taken out by a sniper, saving Tsuna and fulfilling his duty as the lighting that protects the family from harm. They never got the body back. Ryohei was killed getting his sister and Hanna to safety, his Vongola gear was given to Tsuna, adding to the things he had left; his family was being wiped out and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Hayato and Takashi were the next guardians to go, one right after the died in Hayato's arms after shoving him out of the way from a rain of bullets, his last words were of love and how he wished they had more time to do the things they never could and to take care of their boss, best friends, and brother. How he needed to keep him safe and not to die, the last thing he heard was the sound of his name before his hazel eyes went dark, never to shine again. Hayato exploded with his flames; killing everyone in the mansion they were in. When Kyoya and Tsuna got there the only thing they found was the Vongola gear of the Storm and Rain in the center of the damage. Tsuna killed the next squad after that, leaving nothing but ash. The last to go was Kyoya; he and Tsuna had finally found the boss of the family responsible for killing most of the Vongola. They won, but at a heavy price. Tsuna was panting; the battle had taken a heavy toll on both his flames and body. He looked up to Kyoya, who stood over the dead body of the Nero family's boss. Tsuna took a step closer and saw that the man was still breathing and had pulled out a gun from his coat

.

" Kyoya look ou-".Tsuna's warning was cut short as a loud bang went off, Kyoya had been shot straight though the heart, his body fell with a sick splat. The head of the Nero family smiled one last time and went limp; he knew he had won. Tsuna ran to Kyoya and fell to his knees by his side. Tsuna had thick tears running down the side of his face.

" Kyoya, get up. its time to go, we won. You made me promise not to die so that means you can't too, right Kyoya?" Tsuna let his tears fall until he felt his Vongola gear heat up. He looked to his hand, at the rings he wore, then to the hand that was still in his and saw that Kyoya's bracelet was also glowing. Primo and his family appeared in a swirl of flames.

"Primo why are you here"? Tsuna sounded so broken, it made Giotto remember just how young this boy and his family really were. Turning to his family, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by G.

" Giotto you're going to send the kid back, right? If you don't, we will. No one should lose their whole family and the one they love most and have to live without them." Giotto just smiled at his right hand man, it still amazed him how G could read him like a book. Turning back to his descendent he spoke,

"Decimo, do you wish to go back?Can you change this horrible fate and save your family?" Giotto looked at Tsuna and was not surprised to see how deep his determination ran. Tsuna had to wonder what kind of god hated his family. They were sent to the future once to save it, now he's being sent back to the past to do it once again.

"How far will you be sending me and what kind of changes will you make?" Giotto was proud at how far Tsuna had come in the time he lead the family that he was forced to lead.

"I'll be sending you back to around five years old and I will be making a few changes, but don't worry, your family will still be as it was. You will still hold your title and he will still love you, but other than that I will let the rest be a surprise and a gift to you, my very dear Tsunayoshi. Now sleep". Tsuna was going to ask what he meant but he felt warm and safe for the first time in a long time, so he slept. When Tsuna woke up he was surprised to find himself on a plane, he looked up when he heard his name called.

"Tuna-fish are you awake now?" it was his father, but why was Tsuna with him when his mom was surly here somewhere, so looking up to Iemitsu, he asked

" Mama?" Tsuna did'nt like the look his father gave him; it was one of great sympathy, but before Iemitsu could speak the door to the room opened and Lal walked in. If Tsuna didn't cry at seeing the failed Arcobaleno then he definitely didn't hold his tears back at seeing the small form of Kyoya behind her. Tsuna scrambled out of Iemitsu's hold and wrapped his arms around the skylark; it felt like if he let go of Kyoya then he would vanish from his hold forever. Tsuna was surprised when he was shoved back and the mini-Kyoya just turned and left; leaving Tsuna in the room and even more lost them he was before. Later, Iemitsu would tell Tsuna of how someone had broken into their house and killed his mom and the boy they had found saved him. When Tsuna was told that he was both happy and sad; happy that Kyoya still protects him and sad his mother had died in this world. Later that night, Tsuna was walking through the plane when he heard a small whimper from the room Kyoya was in. Tsuna went to go check on him, this Kyoya may not love him yet, but one day maybe he will. Walking into the room, Tsuna saw Kyoya thrashing in his sleep. He went to go wake him up, but before he could Kyoya shot up and yelled.

"Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna flinched back but then spoke.

"Kyoya are you okay?" The boy on the bed snapped his head to him and Tsuna saw fear in his eyes, but that was all he saw before he was engulfed into a hug.  
"

Kyoya, do you know who I am? " His question was rewarded with a smack to the back of the head

"Don't ask stupid questions, omnivore, it's not fitting for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2 Meetings and a decision

(Flash back.)

Iemitsu had gotten a call from the people he had watching his family about a disturbance luckily he was already on his way to Japan to visit his family. When he arrived he saw the house surrounded by his men, he went straight up to Lal, who was trying to get the people upstairs to let his wife go,

" Have you found my son yet"? Lal looked to her boss and shook her head no and was going to say more when there was a scream from upstairs followed by a gun shot then all went still. Iemitsu screamed his wife's name and then he felt the wind rush past him followed by a streak of purple flames and black hair. The streak flew in the house and there were yells from up stairs and then someone flew from the upstairs window and was taken right away and Iemitsu's men stormed the house.

They found the boy In front of a space In between the sofa and wall he was talking with soft tones and eventually a small ruff of brown hair made its self known when Tsuna came out he was grabbed right away by his father and taken to the car.

Lal had taken the black haired boys hand as soon as she had entered he room, she was amazed to see that the boy had cloud flames at such a young age; just two years older than Iemitsu's son. Reaching the airport they enterd the plane that was going to take them all to Italy. When Lal got on the plane she took the boy that they had taken to a room so she could ask him some things.

"Your name is Hibari Kyoya, is it not?"she looked down to the small frame of the boy sitting indignantly on the couch. He looked up to her and gave such a fierce glare that she was slightly startled. She looked closer at the young boy and saw his face was covered in bruises and blood, but his glower was sharp and un-afraid.

"I keep an eye on the streets around here and I've heard many thing about you. For a boy so young to live on the streets and take down every delinquent on it... very impressive." He scoffed and turned his head with out a word.

"Do you know what power you hold?" Lal sat at the other end of the couch and smirked when she saw his eyes flash and he slightly turned her way,

"What do you know about it?" She smiled at the final success of getting him to converse with her. He narrowed his eyes in impatience as she began to speak,

"They're called Cloud Flames and it means you're a very special kid." The scowl deepened at the use of 'kid', but Lal could tell he was intrigued by the way his defensive posture relaxed a little.

"We can help you control your flames and, ultimately, make you stronger." Kyoya's eyes sparkled at the indication and he finally looked like a child for the first time since Lal saw him.

"You can stay here, no more living on the streets, but you'll have to answer a few more questions." His childish look disappeared and his mask was back as he grunted his approval.

"Okay, first, why were you at the Sawada household?" He looked straight into her gaze with stern eyes

, "I was on patrol." She excepted the answer with a nod

, "So you were on patrol and when you heard the noise you came to investigate."

He grunted in acknowledgment and then was silent for a moment, "Boy." Lal was surprised at the sudden whisper, "Boy?" He continued to look at nothing in particular as he spoke again,

"There was a boy. Is he... Okay?" He murmured the question softly; his strong, rebellious demeanor completely gone.

"His name is Tsunayoshi and yes, he's fine. He's just in shock right now."

The young boy nodded his head and the scowl soon retuned to his features as he rose from hi seat and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" The arcobelano asked firmly and was greeted with simple, "Sleep" as the boy left the room.

(Flashback end)

Lal and Iemitsu had found out a lot about the boy that had picked up. His name was Kyoya Hibari his family had been killed and was living in the streets. That's how he can use his flames but the main thing they noticed was how he looked just like the first generation cloud guardian Alaude.

They also noticed how he was around Tsuna form what they had noted he was very silent and would only talk to them when need be. So watching the boy and Tsuna talk was a nice change. Upon reaching the Vongola estate the group if for went to Nono's office. When they entered the old man has just lit down the phone in his hand.

"Iemitsu I am so sorry about Nana ah least we did not lose your an as well." Nono looked up his eyes widened at seeing there was a extra person in the room the boy had Tsuna hid be hind him. Getting up Nono walked up to the boy and bent to his level.

" Hello and who would you be"? Kyoya looked up to the man and Nono could have sworn he saw happiness flash through his eyes but it was gone as fast as it came. Nono smiled and than looking over Kyoyas shoulder at Tsuna spoke.

"Hello Tsunayoshi it's been a wile do you remember me"? Tsuna thought carefully about his response and then answered.

" Grandpa ".Tsuna also added a small head tilt he was rewarded with a chuckle from the old man. Turing to Lal Nono asked if she would take the children around the estate while he and Iemitsu talked. It was nearing dark when Nono and Iemitsu came form his office they found Lala and the kids in the garden watching as the sky went from blue to a mix of reds and purples . Nono called out to the small group.

"Tsunayoshi I have something to tell you sit." Nono tried to keep the happyness out of his voce. Tsuna had a felling he knew what the old man was going to say but played along.

"What is it grandpa?" Nono smiled at his grandson he was finally going to get his wish.

" Tsuna how would you like to live here with your Grandpa and his family?" We'll that was not it but Tsuna Was expecting but for now it would be happy with the fact he will be able to meet Nono's sons. Tsuna blushed and hid behind Kyoya so Nono took that as a yes. The next morning Tsuna would meet Reborn and he would realize what Goitto's gift to Tsuna was.


End file.
